Fall For You
by formyv
Summary: Jeon Jungkook hanya di tugaskan untuk melindungi seseorang, tapi kenapa keadaannya menjadi rumit? Vkook/Taekook warning! BL


**Fall For You**

 **Pair : Vkook** / **Taekook**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook , Kim Taehyung, and other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Fantasy**

 **Warning! BL (boy x boy)**

 **Typo everywhere. RnR. Don't like Don't Read**

* * *

1\. You?

Di dunia ini banyak sekali perbedaan. Ada yang tinggi ada yang rendah. Ada yang indah dan ada yang buruk. Begitupun di dunia makhluk 'tak kasat mata', ada yang baik dan ada yang jahat. Sakai. Semacam malaikat tetapi bukan malaikat. Perbedaannya adalah jika malaikat memiliki sayap, Sakai hanya berbentuk seperti manusia pada umumnya, malah banyak dari para Sakai yang bertugas dengan memakai pakaian sekolah.

Sakai semacam roh yang belum bisa mencapai akhirat karena sesuatu yang belum ia lakukan di dunia. Di dalam dunia Sakai, tidak ada yang namanya pembangkang, membangkang adalah salah satu dari sekian kesalahan yang paling fatal di dalam dunia Sakai.

Sakai bertugas hanya untuk mengawasi makhluk hidup yang sudah di tentukan kapan akan meninggal, meskipun itu 10 tahun yang akan datang, Sakai akan terus mengawasinya agar tidak mati terlebih dahulu sebelum tanggal yang di tentukan. Jadi dapat di simpulkan bahwa Sakai di pekerjakan untuk mengurangi roh roh yang tidak dapat sampai ke akhirat.

Dan salah satunya adalah Jungkook, seorang anak malang yang terjebak dalam dunia ini, ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa berada di sini, sementara ia tidak ingat siapa orang taunya, di mana tempat tinggalnya, dan yang paling penting, ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa mati.

Dalam dunia Sakai, ada yang namanya Setan Merah. Itu adalah sebutan untuk Sang Ratu yang meramal manusia dan memberikan tugas-tugas untuk para Sakai-Sakai senior. Sementara Sakai yang tidak bertugas hanya mengawasi binatang yang telah diramalkan kapan akan mati, dan Jungkook adalah satu satunya Sakai yang hanya pernah mengawasi kucing yang akan mati 1 minggu lagi, dan sayangnya kucing itu mati dalam 6 hari.

Secara otomatis, sang Setan Merah pun marah kepadanya dan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk mengawasi lagi selama 3 bulan. dan dapat di simpulkan bahwa ia adalah satu satunya Sakai yang amat teramat tertinggal ketimbang Sakai yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan masa 'pemberhentian kerja' Jungkook menjadi Sakai telah berakhir. Saat tidak bertugas, ia hanya diam dalam kamar dan tidak keluar kecuali untuk makan. Dan jangan tanya dia berbuat apa saja dalam kamarnya, bukannya terbebas seperti ekspektasi, dia malah di suruh untuk melihat Sakai-Sakai yang sedang bertugas lalu membuat laporan, jika tidak maka masa 'pemberhentian kerja' Jungkook akan di perpanjang.

Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, sekarang ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak akan tertinggal lagi seperti tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Jungkook" menoleh, dia melihat ke arah seseorang yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Ratu.." dia terengah engah sambil memegangi lututnya dan berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Atur dulu nafasmu, baru bicaralah. Kau tau aku tidak suka jika seseorang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas"

"dia ingin bertemu dengan mu, katanya dia akan memberikan tugas yang besar kepadamu. Kau tau Ratu tidak akan suka jika kau gagal lagi sekarang"

Mendengar itu, lantas Jungkook langsung berlari menghampiri ruangan sang Ratu tersebut. Dia berpikir, seperti apa tugas yang akan di berikan oleh sang Ratu kepadanya nanti. Apakah akan sama seperti tiga bulan yang lalu -yaitu menjaga kucing- atau sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi.

Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya, ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan, memasuki ruangan berbawarna krem dengan ubin putih tersebut. Di setiap lapisan dindingnya yang berwarna krem terdapat obor-obor yang di susun dengan sebegitu teratur. Jalan menuju kursi 'kebesaran' itupun di lapisi dengan karpet merah yang tebal. Rasanya seperti deja vu. Ia mengingat bagaimana dia memasuki ruangan ini 14 tahun lalu sebagai 'roh' yang tidak tahu menahu soal dunia Sakai.

"Apa Ratu memanggil saya?" Tanyanya dengan gemetar, menatap Sang Setan Merah dengan tatapan yang ia buat sebisa mungkin agar tidak kentara bahwa ia takut sekali berada di ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memberikan tugas yang mempunyai tanggung jawab sebesar ini. Tapi apa boleh buat jika penasehat pribadiku yang memintamu untuk menjaganya"

Jungkook berusaha untuk menerka perkataan Sang Ratu. Ia akan ditugaskan untuk menjaga apa? Dan siapa? Pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepala Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan Ratu tugaskan kepada saya?" Tanya JungKook lagi. Kali ini dia bertanya dengan rasa takut yang sudah menguap.

"Kau seharusnya sudah mengerti jika aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi sayang, aku lupa bahwa kau terlalu bodoh hanya untuk memahaminya" sontak ia pun mengumpat dalam hati, Jungkook merasa terhina dengan perkataan Sang Ratu. Jika wanita sombong itu bukan lah Ratunya maka ia akan bersumpah kepada tuhan akan menjahit mulutnya itu dengan jarum yang panas.

"Maaf kan aku"

"Baiklah sepertinya aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Sang Ratu turun ke arah sebuah bola mengkilap yang di yakini sebagai bola peramal Sang Ratu yang ia gunakan untuk menentukan kematian seseorang.

Jungkook melihat seorang pria yang terlihat sangat pucat dengan baju sekolahnya yang lusuh, sepatunya yang sudah jelek itu malah terlihat semakin jelek saat terkena air yang Jungkook yakini adalah air lumpur

"Aku mau kau menjaganya. Tidak lama, hanya sekitar 4 tahun. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung, berusia 19 sekarang, dia berada di tingkatan akhir sekolah nya. Aku mau kau menjaganya sampai ia dapat mencapai apa yang di inginkannya" ucap Sang Ratu dengan nada yang datar

"Apa yang di inginkannya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada penasaran. Dan Sang Ratu hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berkata-

"Mana ku tahu, itulah tugasmu kali ini. Pengawalku akan mengirimmu ke tempatnya besok, dan kau sudah harus bersiap-siap" Sang Ratu akhirnya kembali ke kursi 'kebesarannya' lagi.

"Jungkook, kau tahu aku tidak suka jika di kecewakan untuk kedua kalinya"

Dan Jungkook hanya berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat sialan itu.

Ya Jungkook, mungkin kau akan mendekam di balik jendela kamar lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Jungkook. Kepalanya berada tepat di atas seseorang yang sedang bergelut dengan selimutnya. Ia hanya mengerang dan membalikkan badannya ke arah yang lain. Oh ayolah, Jungkook sudah sangat bersemangat untuk menjaga seorang manusia yang akan mati tiga tahun lagi.

"Pagi juga" balasnya di balik selimutnya. Tunggu, pria? Sejak kapan ia mengundang pria masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Sontak ia pun langsung membuka mata dan menangkap diri Jungkook dengan matanya

"Huh" Taehyung terlonjak kaget melihat wajahnya lagi. Seumur hidup ia baru pertama kali bertemu orang ini, apa teman masa kecil? Tidak mungkin karena ia tidak pernah punya teman. Apa tetangga? Bukan pasti bukan.

"Kau.. siapa? memasuki rumah orang pagi-pagi" ucapnya dengan sedikit keras, Jungkook hanya memasang tampang bingung dengan kedua tangan yang berada di belakangnya

"Ah itu, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Seorang Sakai yang di utus untuk menjaga mu" jawab Jungkook lembut. Dia hanya memandangi Taehyung dengan ekspresi bodohnya itu yang sepertinya masih belum paham tentang apa yang di maksut oleh Jungkook.

" _ **Jungkook? Sakai? Di utus untuk menjagaku? Dia pasti sudah sinting**_." Batin taehyung

"Keluar" Jungkook memasang tampang bingungnya mendengar perkataan Taehyung barusan.

"Oh, aku tidak bisa keluar, Ratu sudah mengutusku untuk menjagamu selama 3 tahun kedepan. kalau aku keluar, aku akan menjadi pembangkang" jawab Jungkook. Taehyung semakin bingung dengan ini semua, ratu? Sakai? Menjaganya selama 3 tahun kedepan? Memangnya apa yang salah dengannya?

"Keluar! Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia ketika aku bilang keluar?" Erang Taehyung lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang membentak. Jungkook terlihat berpikir sebentar dengan alis yang di tautkan

"Ah keluar, meskipun aku seorang Sakai aku pandai bahasa manusia dan hewan" kali ini Jungkook menjawab dengan wajah yang sangat sangat bodoh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung langsung bangkit dan menghampirinya tapi-

"ya tuhan celanamu" ucapnya sambil membuka mulut membentuk huruf 'o', sesaat Taehyung tersadar dan melihat kebawah.

Damn it!

Taehyung langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

* * *

Maaf kalo misal ada typo yaww, aku soalnya gak sempet ngecek lagii ;-;

Mian juga soalnya ini pertama kali aku nulis ff fantasy hwehe. Jadi mohon bantuannya kalau ada kekuarangan.

Dan juga review kalian bakal jadi penyemangat aku buat ngelanjutin ff absurd ini hehe ^^


End file.
